


TWO SOUL

by RedShark97



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShark97/pseuds/RedShark97
Summary: Widowmaker can't kill Tracer, Tracer can't give up on Widowmaker, fluff and angst and feels





	1. King's Row strange encounters

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fanfiction, and my first time writing in english in years so sorry if you see error, i am really sorry. i hope this don't suck to much, have fun. not edited and without a beta.

Current target : Lena Oxton codename Tracer possible location King's Row London Overwatch agent. Current location London 10:00 Pm 

"Widowmaker do you copy?" a deep and disturbing voice in the comm snap the focus of the spider from the file "do you copy" "oui" the only answer, "good because Talon don't want error on this mission you know that" the sniper was very upset for this lack of confidence in her regards, like she was an amateur and not the best sniper in the planet, even the great Ana Amari lose to her. " You are in London right, you already located the target?" " no but i am working on it" something was off on this mission, the thrill of the hunt and then the kill was missing, like always against the british agent, Widowmaker can't feel but was always difficult against Lena. a voice in her head " Why why you can't kill her, is simple one shot one kill, like Gerard like Gerard, you are a spider you are a spider kill her kill her kill her" "Casse-toi!" a scream broke the spell of the night but no one was there, a burning pain in her head, like ice spike in the brain an then memories 

 

A young woman hugging you, brushing her lips against yours, the sun of Gilbratar behind you, the love in her beautiful eyes, the wonderful accent of her when she says i love you. And then pain in your heart when the plain disappear and her with it. The rage when the boy scout says Lena is death and you should stop mourning her because of your marriage. The pity on the looks of Angela when she looks at you and the sadness when you watch Winston who can feel your pain and understand it. You remember signing the card for your divorce and a ticket for Annecy, but the fluid of the memories was interrupted by a voice ..... her voice and you say " why why you sweet foolish girl" not more than a whisper,

 

London King's Row 9:55 pm Lena Oxton apartment  
The night was always like this for the british girl, nightmare of the explosion and then try to remember she wasn't in the void anymore, failing miserably, "Maybe a bit of fresh air is what i need, blimey i hope so" she was very tired and sad, tired of be the one others watch to have words of comfort like the silly catchphrases she says on the battlefield, tired of being alone and tired of overwatch tired of the ptsd caused by the slipstream failure, tired of cover all this with a smile, and sad well that was caused by a single person Amélie no Widowmaker, Amélie is death, those words taste sour like some sort of poison because broken dream and broken heart can do that. Watching the beautiful feature even if twisted by those Talon bastard of the one you called love, the only one, is always hurtful and she is trying to kill you and the ones you call family, but Lena knows that she can try to break Amélie conditioning, she can't give up on her. The thought was interrupted by a gut twisting scream, only a Banshee or some sort of demon in agony can produce a sound like that.  
Another scream broke the silence of the night full of agony and pain and her hearth twist in her chest, She takes the anchor and her trusty aviator jacket and she was out, but Lena wasn't prepared for the sight of her Amélie on her knees with the head in her hands screaming and crying like she was on physical pain.  
"Bloody hell Luv are you okay?"


	2. Love always find a way

Tracer was stunned, she wasn't prepared for the sight of Widowmaker on her knees crying, the vision was really hurtful, like a blade in the heart " i am dreaming right now? is this another fucking nightmare? i'm tired" Tracer thought to herself " Luv are you real, Widowmaker are you real?" no response come from the spider lady, the rage was starting to build in Tracer but the Widowmaker no Amèlie spoke "Lena" the eyes of Tracer were wide open in shock "Wot she never called with my name, only annoyance or chèrie but in a mocking tone, what the fuck is going on here, is this a trap fuck fuck fuck!" Tracer was to stunned to see that Widowmaker was now standing up and looking at her "Lena ma chèrie" " don't call me that, the woman that can call me like that is dead, you! you don't have respect for the dead" Tracer was screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks," please Lena please don't leave me" Widowmaker was crying too, she covered the space between them and hug the british agent. " Lena ma amour i missed you" a heat radiated from the body of Lena started to infiltrate in the cold flesh of Widowmaker and her scent awoke new memories in her broken mind.  
Memories of night full of passion and love, memories of cute little moments with Lena all flustered from the teasing, the proud in your heart when she was choose to be part of the slipstream, but she remembered the fight against Gerard after the failure of the slipstream and the day when he said that Lena was only a phase and the fury in your words.

"Stop Amèlie, Lena is dead and don't pretend you love her she was only a phase, someone to spend lonely nights when i was in mission" "comment oses-tu, comment oses-tu, je vais te tuer fils de pute" then Ana Amari walk in and ask "everything is alright, Amèlie you seem a bit shaky?" "je va bien merci" words dripping with acid and sarcasm, That was the last time you spoke to Gerard and Ana, that night after leaving the outpost you were kidnapped by Talon in the little flat you shared with Lena in the last year.

Lena was shaking in Amèlie arms sobbing uncontrollably "Amèlie is really you, i'm dreaming luv, please if this is a cruel joke only to make me suffer more just stop and kill me" Widowmaker eyes were wide open for the shock and a sense of disgust only for the idea to killing Lena, the woman she loved and love so much, even if they have been together for a while, they have loved each other dearly and with a lot of passion. "No Lena ma amour is really me, i remember things now, i remembering you and i will never hurt you again Lena"the british girl wraps her arms around the cold body of her lover and inhale the beautiful scent of her skin "Amè i've missed you so much so so much the years after the slipstream was a living nightmare and for months they never told me what happened to you" Widowmaker was feeling angry at the two organizations both Talon and Overwatch but before she can say anything Lena started talking again "i tried to contact you but was really stupid, Angela said to me that you found another girl soon after my disappearance, she said that i was better off without you, that you never loved me and and the day after this talk i tried to kill myself" tear running freely on Amèlie cheeks and fury on her mind " i will kill that putain" Widowmaker mumbled to herself and Lena continued "Winston saved my life and after and after that he told me the truth about you, my soul was ripped apart from my body and for a month a i didn't talk to anyone, i don't talk to much with Angela anymore not after what she said about you" Widowmaker lifted with two finger the chin of her lover so she can see in her eyes and said " i love you, je t'aime" and her lips brushed over Tracer's lips to see if this was alright, Lena lean desperately in to the kiss and they shared a kiss who tasted like sorrow but even hope for a better future.  
The comm in Widowmaker ear started ringing and soon after a deep voice was speaking " Widowmaker Talon is here! and they saw you and Tracer, i'll keep them busy but you gotta go to Oxton flat on the roof will be a vehicle for extraction " "Merde! Reaper what's the meaning of this " Reaper growled in to the comm " go now we don't have time for this, we'll talk later now take OXTON to the safety you hear me go!"  
Before the signal was dead they heard a phrase " death comes DIE! DIE! DIE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait but both of the game i play the most (Overwatch For Honor) started the event in the past month, so i had to find some sweet loot for myself ( i got the Widowmaker skin and the Tracer skin) and life can be a pain in the ass.  
> as always i hope you like the story and leave comment or a kudos if you want. until next time your friendly Shark.  
> P.S. for the french i used google translate i don't speak french.


End file.
